bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: End of Reflection - Chapter 7
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 7: Ras Alhague '--This is the tale of the fight between the resistance forces and the grand continent's military forces--' BGM: The Ruins -The ALLTYNEX Mother Brain- Phoenix walks inside the dark hallway of the old Alltynex base, with dim yellow lights showing his way… Eventually, he arrives at a large but mostly empty chamber, with old, shut down machines scattered across the borders of the room and a convenient chair in the center, with the woman in black sitting on it. ???: Oh, hello! Phoenix: Y…you! You are the commander of the invasion forces, aren’t you? Who are you?! ???: Me? I’m Virgo! ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "INVADER" BLACK VIRGO ---- Phoenix: What?! But I thought Virgo was… A. Virgo: Oh, her? That’s Spica. We just happen to both have the codename “Virgo” in our respective governments, you see. You can call me the Appian Virgo if you want. Phoenix then machineguns A. Virgo, but she’s completely unfazed. A. Virgo: Geez, you are so hasty! Why not get to know each other a little? Virgo snaps her fingers, and two of the drone around the chamber reactivate and accompany her. The drones each slowly shoot at Phoenix, but he easily shields all of the bullets and takes the interval between each shot for a recharge. A. Virgo: Oh? Nice shield, huh? So tell me... where did you get it from? Phoenix: Dr. Guehala Dennis made it for me... but you need not ask! A. Virgo: Oh? Dr. Guehala Dennis, huh... I see... Phoenix squints while Virgo makes a mocking face and a blue glow gradually lightens on her staff. Phoenix: What do you mean, “I see...”? A. Virgo: Well... *sigh* I wouldn’t be so sure, you know... A giant blue beam suddenly comes at Phoenix’ shield, the same one that finished Cancer. A. Virgo: IF YOU KNEW WHERE THAT SHIELD ACTUALLY CAME FROM, YOU WOULD’VE SH*TTED YOUR PANTS, YOU IDIOT! BGM: Virgo (Type R) Various turrets from across the room suddenly awakens and helps Virgo fire at Phoenix all at once, while hundreds of energy needles come out from her staff as she maddens. A. Virgo: I mean, an electromagnetic shield that completely cancels my laser?! That Cancer guy couldn’t even take one hit! Phoenix: *shields* W...what do you mean? A. Virgo: Dr. Guehala Dennis, huh...? Hmph... Dr. Guehala Dennis doesn’t know who or what he was messing with, then! Virgo then fires a another laser beam at Phoenix, but he shields it as well. A. Virgo: We aren’t after the domination of Eurasia, you know,... we are... Virgo dashes towards Phoenix and takes out an energy knife from her pocket. A. Virgo: AFTER YOUR LIFE! Virgo plunges her knife at Phoenix, but he parries and pushes her aside, just to see two missiles from the nearby missile launcher turrets, so he rolls aside to dodge them, while Virgo has dashed back to her current position. ???: Virgo, don’t mess around with him! Finish the work while it’s still possible! A. Virgo: Oh... wait... sorry, I’ve got work to do! See ya later! As Phoenix stands back up, Virgo suddenly leaves the chamber after receiving the radio call and run further into the dark hallway via a back door. Phoenix: Wait! What are you doing?! Come back here! A. Virgo: F**K OFF! Phoenix: Grr... Phoenix runs into the hallway, before being stopped by a few heavily armored soldiers, who rapidly minigun him, one by one. Phoenix: Bodyguards?! Hey, that’s cheating! Phoenix successfully shields the first barrage of bullets. Phoenix: Heh... you filthy mooks can’t hurt me! I’ll make quick work of you... eat this! Phoenix then machineguns the foremost bodyguard, but after he has fired like a whole cartridge, the bodyguard still stands there, recharging his minigun, before firing again, but luckily, Phoenix’ shield recharged in time. Phoenix: W...what?! You are still alive?! The process repeats until the bodyguard gets close to Phoenix and takes out a knife, while Phoenix still shoots out everything he’s got. Phoenix: What?! No! No! Don’t come here! Just die already! As the bodyguard closes in on Phoenix and prepares to plunge his knife, he finally gets shot down... Phoenix: Phew... gnah! *shields* ...But the one behind him instantly discharges his minigun, forcing Phoenix to repeat the whole process, depleting his stamina. Eventually, after 4 or 5 guys, he reaches a gate at the end of the hall way. He forces open the gate and crouches down, breathing heavily. Phoenix: VIRGO!!! A. Virgo: Hmmm? Phoenix looks up to see Virgo using some device to gather data from a large, broken computer. Phoenix: Wait, that’s... that’s... the ALLTYNEX computer! A. Virgo: Yeah... something wrong with that? Phoenix: Stop right there! No one should mess with that thing!!! *shoots Virgo* A. Virgo: Why you... you annoying brat... BGM: Mortal Illness Virgo turns around and takes two steps towards Phoenix. A. Virgo: Master wanted to consult ol’ ALLTYNEX here on how to destroy you... But I’ve got a better idea... Virgo then uses her staff to create a force field to control Phoenix, freezing him in place while laughing maniacally. The turrets in the ALLTYNEX chamber slowly lock on Phoenix... Phoenix: W...what is this?! No! Let me go! ???: Virgo what are you doing no! A. Virgo: ...WHY DON’T I JUST FINISH YOU MYSELF?! ???: Virgo stop! You’ll just.. Before the mysterious figure could finish her plead, a giant blue laser beam and a kazillion other bullets have already flown towards Phoenix. Phoenix: GNNNNN..... GNNAAAAAAAHHH!!! A. Virgo: Aha.... Ahaha... A~HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Being frozen in place, Phoenix can only shield helplessly, but the assault is too long. Eventually the shield’s battery runs out, and Phoenix gets riddled with bullets, but still hanging on to life while his body decays. Phoenix: GGAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ???: Oh no no no no NO! When Phoenix supposedly dies, a bright glow suddenly comes from his place with a holographic yellow octagon bearing the symbol of a snake. An electromagnetic wave bursts from there, negating Virgo’s and the turrets’ attack and revealing a cooler, edgier version of Phoenix with a more-badass-looking machinegun and golden holographic wings bursting from his back. BGM: Phoenix A. Virgo: Y...you... n... no! *slowly backs away* You are Ophiuchus! Master! Ophiuchus is here! What should I do?! ???: Virgo, I’ve received the data you sent! Just run away! There’s a backdoor leading outside here! You can’t beat him, I just need you to survive! A. Virgo: R...roger that! *runs away* ???: T...take care, Virgo! Please... Ophiuchus: Hmph... some b**** dared to shoot that wimpy laser at me, huh? As Ophiuchus gives chase to Virgo, some more bodyguards come out of their hiding, but he kills each of them in one second with his new machinegun, before they can even shoot. Ophiuchus: Come back here, you b****! A. Virgo: N...no! Get away from me! AH! Ophiuchus shoots at Virgo leg when she’s in sight, injuring it and preventing her from running away again. Virgo snaps and turns around with a furious and desperate face, before instantly shooting her biggest laser yet at him, one that can easily dwarf any character in the series and entirely fill up the tunnel Virgo and Phoenix just came from. Ophiuchus: Hmph... Ophichus activates his shield, and Virgo is shocked upon seeing a giant blue laser beam coming back at her. A. Virgo: W...what?! The laser hits Virgo and her body decays with her still-soulless eyes. A. Virgo: M...master... Please... save... Appire... *dies* ???: V...VIRGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! N...no...no...I...no... Ophiuchus deactivates his shield and looks at where Virgo once was with an insidious smile, satisfied with his power. Ophiuchus: Now, the other one... the other one... WHERE IS SHE?! BGM: Monologue ---- From the memories of Spica Astraea a.k.a. “Virgo”: I am the Councilor codenamed "Princess" Virgo. I was ordered to destroy Dr. Dennis’ hideout after it was found out, which I did. But then, the rumored soldier, Phoenix, came out and fought me, decapitating my arm… On my way home, I met Libra, who drugged me, bringing me to sleep… But then I woke up just to find my arm recovered and Libra having disappeared. What a nice, yet mysterious girl… However, I soon got terrible news: our lands had been invaded by an Appian army led by a woman also bearing my codename, who murdered our President, Cancer. So I, as the only active Councilor left, regrouped the remaining forces and allied with the Valkyness forces in an operation to chase down the other Virgo and repel the Appian forces. In our final battle, Phoenix was supposedly killed… but then a miracle happened… Just as he was dying, he suddenly resurrected, stronger than ever before, and easily defeated the other Virgo. That time, we thought he was our savior… our bringer of hope… But then he went mad on chasing down the remaining Appian forces, not giving a darn about collateral damage… So he just killed everyone in his way in an attempt to “repel” the Appian troops… By then, we realized that he was not our savior… He was our new enemy, bearing no similarities to the Phoenix we knew… So we called him the Menace. The Menace’s raging, endless pursuit was so catastrophic, it wiped out most of Eurasia… We called it the Second Mass Genocide, in lieu of the First Mass Genocide orchestrated by the supercomputer ALLTYNEX. In a last act of despair, we were forced to build a secret underwater lab called the Mechanized Temple… …And rebuild the mad supercomputer ALLTYNEX to aid with our new research… A project to create new super soldiers, soldiers with all the fruits of humanity’s technology installed, soldiers that can bring the former President’s might to shame, using Dr. Xaffiquel’s Brain Fusion technology, a technology that allows soldiers to convert all of their brain’s potential energy into combat power, as a basis… We were essentially creating our own saviors, whom we called the Kamui-type supersoldiers… And thus, two soldiers were born using this technology, whom we dubbed Kamui and Shinto… Then we sent them to take care of the Menace and whatever may be left of the invading Appian forces… ---- From the memories of Libra, Commander of the 8th Appian Division: Over 250 years ago, our military developed an inconceivable technology, the Spirit Core technology, something that allowed soldiers to use their own spiritual energy to enhance their combat power, and even to purge their “spirits” out of their own bodies to find new hosts, not realizing it would be our own undoing… When the technology had just been matured, an infamous renegade called Yoda broke into the lab and stole it… With the Spirit Core technology in hand, Yoda created the first Spirit Core-based supersoldier, Ophiuchus, a warrior with an unlimited shield and golden holographic wings… To be honest, the technology was successful beyond our expectations, if we can regard it like that… Ophiuchus was so strong that he eliminated most of our forces and civilians, leaving Appire in ruins… But not yet satisfied, Yoda then fled to Eurasia with Ophiuchus, founding a secret society called the Senate of the Descendants of Yoda... Together, the Senate hatched a plan for Ophiuchus to transfer his Spirit to the supercomputer ALLTYNEX, which was in charge of most of Eurasia’s army and military devices, corrupting it… ALLTYNEX and its army’s attack was so damaging, 80% of all of Eurasia was wiped out, even more than Yoda initially planned for… but nonetheless, they let it continue… Luckily, Dr. Guehala Dennis and his Armed Saboteur Force managed to break into ALLTYNEX’ control room and destroy it, along with Ophiuchus’ next host, the interdimensional warrior Satariel… After Satariel was defeated, we thought the Ophiuchus disaster was done for good… and us two continents could work on rebuilding our civilizations… Eventually, 200 years later, we managed to develop the Spirit Core technology again… so we used it to create a new supersoldier, someone that would work for the people, and defend them in case Ophiuchus strikes again… …That soldier was me, "Judge" Libra. But then, we were horrified when we heard news that Dr. Dennis was still alive, and was conducting research on the Ophiuchus Spirit to fight against the corrupt Eurasian Unified Army, led by Cancer, a member of the Senate… So my leaders planted me to the Eurasian Council as the 8th member… Initially, I just wanted to convince them to search for Dr. Dennis and destroy his research as soon as possible, so that Ophiuchus wouldn’t be revived… But once Phoenix appeared and decapitated the Eurasian Virgo, I knew it was already too late… So I ordered my bodyguard from Appire, Virgo, to initiate the invasion and wipe out Ophiuchus together with the Senate, starting with Cancer… But it seems she missed Phoenix when he was lying on the ground, so now it has come to this… Phoenix awoke, resurrecting Ophiuchus, and murdered Virgo… History repeated itself… Ophiuchus vastly overpowered our forces, so eventually we were forced to retreat… I’m the only one that’s left… But I can’t hide anymore… I was born for this purpose, so I may as well prepare for my final battle… Goodbye, mothers and fathers! May mothers be loved and fathers be honored… Chapter 7 -- END Koufuku Metanana 16:07, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:End of Reflection